Warrior
by Saiyonym
Summary: Eine neue Theorie, wie Vegeta und Bulma sich näher kommen könnten...


Vegeta stand unsicher auf den Beinen. Nachdem Kuririn's Kien-Zan ihn beinahe getroffen hatte, war er im Schutze des Staubs, der aufgewirbelt wurde, blitzschnell versteckt. Alle dachten er sei endlich tot, aber er war es nicht - noch nicht. Die anderen waren gekommen um Goku, Gohan, Yajirobi und Kuririn abzuholen. Vegeta wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er würde bald sterben, wenn er nicht von hier wegkommen würde. Langsam merkte er wie ihn die Kraft verließ und er müde wurde. Aber jetzt durfte er nicht die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Er wollte jetzt nicht sterben. Hätte er bloß nicht seine Raumkapsel-Fernbedienung beim Kampf verloren.  
  
***  
  
"Verdammt....ich hab mein Schwert verloren!", meinte Yajirobi, als sie ins Car eingesteiegen sind.  
"Wo liegt es? Ich kann's dir nachher vorbeibringen.", meinte Bulma.  
"Hast du noch ein Auto? Wir müssen Goku und die anderen sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen!", sagte Muten-Roshi.  
"Tut das. Ich komm euch später im Krankenhaus besuchen."  
"Echt nett von dir, dass du mein Schwert für mich suchst...", meinte Yajirobi.  
"Jaja...ich weiß ja, dass du ZUUU schwer verletzt dafür bist! Okay, dann bis nachher."  
  
Bulma lies die andere mit dem Auto davonfliegen und ging zurück an die Stelle wo sie Goku gefunden hatten. Irgendwo hier musste dieses Schwert liegen. Viel gab es hier ja nicht mehr, was noch heil war. Früher waren hier mehre große Berge, aber jetzt nur Staub. Sie ging hin und her fand aber nichts. Dann hörte sie ein dumpfes Aufschlagen und sah sich um. Sie ging um die Ecke und sah im Schatten eines größeren Felsens jemanden liegen.  
  
"Hi-hilf...mir...", keuchte Vegeta und dann sank sein Gesicht in den Staub.  
  
"Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Dieser Saiyajin ist gar nicht tot. Fast."  
Unschlüssig stand sie da. Er schien wirklich nicht mehr gefährlich zu sein. Aber wenn sie ihn jetzt hier liegen läße, dann würde sie sich doch schuldig fühlen.   
"Und dann tötet er mich...lieber nicht. Wegen dir sind schließlich unsere Freunde gestorben."  
Vegeta hatte es mit angehört und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Kraft, aber er öffnete ein Auge.  
"Bitte...i-ich...", er musste husten und spuckte Blut auf den Boden, "Ich will nicht sterben...hilf mir...ich ... bitte dich..."  
Auf was ich mich da wieder einlasse, dachte Bulma und nahm seine Hand. Dann zog sie ihn auf die Beine und stützte ihn.   
  
Vegeta sah alles um sich herum nur noch verschwommen und er konnte kaum stehen. Alles was er wollte, war bloß nicht zu sterben.  
Bulma warf ihre Auto-Kapsel in die Luft und legte Vegeta auf den Sitz.  
"Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da. Und versuch bloß nicht abzuhauen."  
  
Vegeta nickte und jetzt begann ihm das Atmen sogar schwerzufallen. Lange hatte er nicht mehr zu leben, wenn er nicht sofort Hilfe bekam.  
  
Bulma wollte nach dem Schwert suchen, aber als sie einen Schritt zurück tat, hörte sie etwas metallisches und vor ihren Füßen, ihm Staub lag das Schwert. Sie nahm es hoch und ging zurück zum Auto.  
Dann fuhr sie los. Vegeta hob einen Arm und tippte ihr an die Schulter.  
"Was?"  
"Beeil dich, bitte. Ich.....halt das nicht ...mehr lange aus...."  
"Ich tu was ich kann, aber sei froh, dass ich dich überhaupt mitgenommen hab. Ich hoffe, dass ich das später nicht bereue. Aber eins musst du mir versprechen. Du wirst mich nicht töten und genausowenig irgendeine andere Person auf diesem Planeten. Sonst töte ich dich auf der Stelle."  
"Ich verspreche dir alles....was du willst....aber rette mich..."  
  
Bulma landete auf der Einfahrt der Capsule Corporation und brachte Vegeta auf die Krankenstation.  
"Sei froh, dass ich damals den 'Wie-werde-ich-Arzt-für-Anfänger' Kurs mitgemacht habe. Moment irgendwo habe ich das...hier! Eine Überlebenstransfusion. Leg dich da hin und zieh dir die Klamotten aus."  
"Du glaubst nicht im Erst, dass ich das noch schaffe oder?"  
"Und du glaubst bloß nicht, dass ich das mache!"  
Vegeta fiel auf den Boden und hustete, bald danach bildete sich eine rote Pfütze auf den Fliesen. Dann verlor er entgültig die Kontrolle über sich und wurde ohnmächtig.  
"Oh mann!", sagte Bulma und zog Vegeta auf die Liege. Erst zögerte sie, aber dann war es ihr egal und zog ihm die Sachen aus. Überall blutete er und war vollkommen zerschrammt. Es sah einfach nur schlimm aus.   
Aber trotzdem ist er gut gebaut.  
"Hey! Was denke ich da! Der Kerl wollte Goku töten!", dachte sie.  
  
Bulma holte ein Handtuch und wischte ihm das Blut vom Gesicht. Anschließend säuberte sie ihn und desinfizierte die zahlreichen Wunden. Nicht, dass sie im Moment nichts besseres zu tun gehabt hätte, als einen fremden, bösen Saiyajin zu verartzen, aber er hatte sich irgendwie seltsam verhalten. So hilflos und jetzt wollte sie nicht, dass er ihretwegen starb.  
  
"Was ist das?!?", fragte sie sich, als sie die Stelle sah, wo Yajirobi seinen Schwanz abgeschnitten hatte. Seltsamer Saiyajin...wirklich..., ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher dabei, was ich da tu.  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später hatte Bulma ihn verarztet und Vegeta war eher mit einer Mumie zu vergleichen, als mit sich selbst. Bulma wartete bis er wieer zu sich kam. Dank der Überlebenstransfusion hate sich Vegeta's Zustand gebessert. Sie hatte sich sowieso schon immer, damals auch bei Son-Goku, gewundert, über was für Heilungsprozesse Saiyajins verfügen. Dabei wäre ein Mensch schon 2000 mal gestorben.  
  
Aber gleich wird er mich töten.  
Wieso wehre ich mich nicht gegen das. Ich hätte ihn auf der Stelle töten sollen, dann hätte ich ein Problem weniger. Wenn dieser Kerl jetzt wieder fit ist, wird er uns doch alle töten und wer ist Schuld? Ich.  
  
Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und sah wieder zu Vegeta. Er fing plötzlich an zu husten, denn die Atemmaske über seinem Gesicht störte ihn.  
Naja, ich kann's ja mal versuchen. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht so nachtragend, wie ich vermute., dachte Bulma und nahm ihm die Maske ab.  
Vegeta öffnete die Augen und das erste was er in diesem Moment spürte, waren unendliche Schmerzen, die sich durch seinen gesamten Körper zogen. Aber er lebte. Und das hatte er wohl nur einer Person zu verdanken. Bulma.  
"Ich...danke dir...", keuchte Vegeta und merkte dann, wie ihm das Sprechen schwerfiel. Während er das sagte, fragte er sich, weshalb er sich bei jemandem bedankte. Das hatte er noch nie getan.   
"Psst. Du musst dich erholen, wenn du nicht willst, dass du gleich hier stirbst."  
Vegeta nickte und seine Augen fielen wieder zu. Dann fiel er in einen langen Schlaf.   
  
Etwa 4 Tage darauf. Bulma hatte Goku, Gohan und Kuririn im Krankenhaus besucht, aber nichts von Vegeta erwähnt. Nichtmal ihre Eltern wussten davon. Ihm ging es nicht viel besser, aber zumindest war sein Zustand jetzt stabil und er befand sich ein kleines bisschen auf dem Weg der Besserung.  
  
Bulma öffnete die Tür und kam in Vegeta's Zimmer. Sie hatte ihn in ein Zimmer verlegt, in das niemand kam und ihre Eltern würden ihn hier nicht finden.  
Bulma betrachtete eine Weile die technischen Anzeigen neben dem Bett und anschließend dachte sie: "Komisch, dabei weiß ich nur seinen Namen, mehr nicht. Er ist mir fremder als sonstjemand, aber irgendwie...."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.  
  
Doch dann, nach knapp 2 Stunden, piepste das Gerät und Bulma schaute von ihrer Zeitung auf.  
"Vegeta?"  
Vegeta hatte die Augen geöffnet und sein Schädel brummte. Die verdammten Schmerzen hatten sich zwar weitgehend gelegt, aber dafür hatte er jetzt Hunger.  
"Was--ist passiert..?", fragte er leise.  
"Du hast fast 5 Tage am Stück geschlafen. Aber bald geht's dir besser. Hast du noch Schmerzen?"  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern: "Es geht. Ich bin sehr hart im Nehmen....Danke dir nochmal,...äh..."  
"Bulma."  
"Ja, danke Bulma."  
Vegeta hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu halten und auf einmal knurrte sein Magen.  
"Gomen...ich hab...seit...ähm...nichts mehr gegessen...", flüsterte er. Plötzlich durchstach ihn ein Schmerz und er verzog das Gesicht. Bulma schaute auf ihre Apparate und sah, dass sich sein Zustand verschlechtert hatte.  
"Hör auf zu sprechen. Ich würde sagen, du kannst was zu essen haben, aber dann musst du noch gut 1-2 Wochen hier liegen."  
Vegeta nickte und Bulma ging aus dem Zimmer um ihm was zu essen zu holen.  
  
Vegeta starrte an die Decke. Sein linker Arm schmerzte immer noch tierisch und ebenso sein Kopf. Er fragte sich, wie lange er wohl noch hierbleiben müsste. Und wie um alles in der Welt, sollte er wieder von diesem Planeten runterkommen. Er würde wieder gegen Kakarott kämpfen und ihn besiegen. Anschließend würde er diesen Planeten mitsamt dem Menschenabschaum töten...Er grinste zufrieden.  
  
Dann kam Bulma in das Zimmer.  
"Hier. Meinst du, du schaffst das alleine?"  
"Ja. Ich bin nicht tot.", sagte er mit einer eiskalten Stimme und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Egal, wie sehr er versuchte, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken oder nicht daran zu denken, es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und lies sich wieder zurücksinken.  
"....ahhh.....da...das kann nicht wahr sein!", keuchte er unter Schmerzen.  
"Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Bulma.  
"Ich lass mir von niemandem helfen....vor allem nicht, weil ich dich später sowieso töte..."  
"Wie? Was redest du? Du hast mir versprochen, dass du uns in Ruhe lässt! Ich bin immer noch am höheren Hebel und kann dich jeden Moment abkratzen lassen.... Du bist ein mieses Schwein....", fing sie an und wurde wütend.  
"Da hast du recht...aber was soll ich denn tun? Ich kann doch nicht hierbleiben und verrecken...ich werde zuerst Kakarott töten und dann den Rest..."  
  
Bulma wunderte sich, wie er dabei noch so ruhig sein konnte. Er sah sie grinsend an.  
"Los, wieso tötest du mich nicht?", fragte er.  
"Weil ich sowas nicht mache. Dann wäre ich auch nicht besser als du. Du hast es mir versprochen..... wieso...wieso machst du das?!"  
Vegeta schloss die Augen. Je länger er hier war und je länger er nachdachte, war er sich selbst nicht mehr sicher. Diese Frau hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und das sogar nachdem was er alles getan hatte. Jetzt konnte er sie doch nicht einfach töten. Oder steckte da mehr dahinter? Sonst war er doch auch so kaltherzig zu allen anderen Kreaturen....  
Mehr konnte er nicht denken, ein Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper und er schloss die Augen um ihn zu unterdrücken.  
"Was? Was ist mit dir?", fragte Bulma erschrocken und als sie sich ihm näherte griff Vegeta blitzschnell nach ihrem Arm. Sein rechter Arm war nicht mehr gebrochen, deswegen konnte er ihn bewegen.  
Bulma war geschockt.  
"Aahh...lass mich...lass mich los!!!", rief sie, aber Vegeta's Griff war fester.  
Als Vegeta mit dem Druck etwas nachließ, meinte er:  
"Ich werde dir nichts tun. Du hast mir geholfen, deswegen. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken.", sagte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme.  
"Was?", fragte sie überrascht.  
"Helf mir hoch.", sagte er und öffnete die Augen wieder. Bulma griff ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter und hielt mit der anderen Hand seine fest.  
Vegeta hustete und merkte, dass sein Kreislauf noch nicht wieder voll da war.  
"Hör mir zu...", meinte er, "Als ich gegen Kakarott gekämpft hab...zuvor waren sein Sohn und diese Glatze halbtot. Aber dann gab er ihnen irgendwas und sie waren wieder topfit. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das war. Aber wenn du weißt was das war, dann beschaff es mir. Dann lass ich dich am Leben...."  
"Meinst du Senzu?"  
"Nani?...was ist das?"  
"Goku erzählte mir mal davon. Das sind kleine Bohnen, die einen 10-Tage satt machen. Angeblich heilen sie auch... ich weiß aber nicht, wo es diese Dinger gibt."  
"Senzu?!...das ist es... besorg mir sowas. Egal wie..."  
"Wie soll ich das anstellen?!"  
"Egal. Wenn du es fertig bringst....dann....du wirst schon sehen...", meinte er und fiel zurück in sein Kopfkissen. Kaum 1 Sekunde später schlief er.  
  
Bulma sah ihn noch eine Weile verstört an, verließ dann aber das Zimmer und fuhr zu Goku ins Krankenhaus. Unterwegs überlegte sie sich eine glaubwürdige Ausrede...  
  
"Stör ich?", fragte sie, als sie das Zimmer betrat. Chichi saß wie schon in den letzten beiden Tage, auf einem Stuhl und strickte irgendwas. Gohan hatte ein Mathebuch vor der Nase und war seltsamerweise darin vertieft. Kuririn stand neben Goku's Bett (!!) und sie redeten über irgendwas, bis Bulma hereinkam.  
  
"Aber nein! Hee Goku, Bulma ist da.", sagte Kuririn und sah zu Goku runter.  
"Hallo!", meinte Goku, der wohl egal wie schlecht es ihm ging, immer gut gelaunt war.  
"Hallo. Ich dachte ich besuch euch mal wieder. Nun, was sagen die Ärzte, wie lange wirst du da noch liegen müssen?", fragte sie.  
"Noch fast 1-2 Monate.... zu dumm, dass es im Moment keine Senzu gibt.", sagte Goku enttäuscht. Er würde jetzt viel lieber trainieren oder mehr essen, als Flüssignahrung.  
"Wieso das?", fragte Bulma neugierig.  
"Frag das Karin-sama. Entweder verarscht er mich, oder es gibt wirklich keine..."  
"Soll ich mal hinfliegen und nachsehen? Yajirobi ist doch auch dort oder?"  
  
"Nani? Wieso auf einmal das Bulma? ich dachte du konntest die beiden nie ab.", fragte Kuririn überrascht, als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte.  
"Nun,...um ehrlich zu sein. Bei diesen Senzu ist es doch so, dass sie 10 Tage satt halten, oder?", Goku nickte, "Meine Mutter meinte, sie wollte das mal als...neue Diät ausprobieren... Jetzt nervt sie solange, bis...naja... du weißt."  
  
"haha! Ich kenne deine Mutter, Bulma...immer noch auf diesem Trip?", fragte Kuririn lachend, "Und nervig kann sie echt sein."  
Bulma nickte. Das hatten sie geschluckt.  
"Deswegen wollte ich erst euch fragen, ob ihr eine Senzu habt. Ansonsten...."  
  
"Ist es sowas hier... was ihr sucht? ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, aber...", fragte Chichi und holte einen kleinen Beutel aus ihrer Tasche. "Das hab ich mal bei Goku gefunden. Ich weiß nicht was da drin ist, aber...."  
  
"Was ist es Chichi?", fragte Goku, der sich ja nicht rühren konnte.  
Das nächste was er sah, war Kuririn, der umgekippt war.  
"ich glaub's nicht! Da ist noch eine Senzu drin! Wieso hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt!?", fragte Kuririn verblüfft.  
"Nur eine? Das wäre unfair euch gegenüber....", meinte Goku und sah zu Kuririn, der ebenfalls noch in Verbände gehüllt war. Gohan ausserdem.  
"Ja..."  
"Gib sie doch Bulma. Ich glaube in ein zwei Wochen meldet sich Yajirobi und sagt, wie weit Karin ist."  
"Meinst du?"  
"Ja.", sagte Goku grinsend.  
  
"Goku, ich will jetzt nciht, dass du meinet...eher meiner Mutter wegend, unbeweglich da rumliegst..."  
"Quatsch, halb so wild."  
  
Bulma zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ähh...dann...danke!"  
"Ich komm euch spätestens am Wochenende wieder besuchen, ja?"  
"Musst du schon wieder weg?", fragte Goku.  
"Tja...leider... ich hab Arbeit zu tun....Ja ne!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.  
  
***  
  
Wieder zu Hause....  
  
Bulma ging zu Vegeta's Zimmer und setzte sich ans Bett. Ihr war immer noch mulmig zumute, Vegeta die Senzu wirklich zu geben. Wenn er dann zu Goku kommen würde, würden alle wissen, dass sie die anderen belogen hatte.  
  
Liegt es an ihm?, fragte sie sich. Jetzt wäre es wieder fällig, die Verbände zu wechseln.   
Bulma kam sich komisch dabei vor, Vegeta nackt zu sehen. Vor allem, weil er nicht mal schlecht aussah. Sie hoffte immer, dass er nicht grade dann aufwachen würde, wenn sie an ihm 'werkelte'.  
  
Als sie grade dabei war, eine neue Tube Desinfektionsmittel aufzumachen, das unter den Verband kommen sollte, sprach Vegeta zu ihr.  
"Bulma? Wie sieht's aus?", fragte er.  
"Ich weiß nicht.... eigentlich sollte ich dich leiden lassen."  
"Eigentlich?! Heißt das, du hast mir ein Senzu beschafft?"  
"Ja...", sagte sie und drehte sich um. Vegeta's Augen wurden größer.  
"Fantastisch. Her damit.", sagte er.  
"Dann versprich mir aber, dass du mir nichts tust. Und diesmal musst du dein Versprechen auch halten."  
"Ich schwöre es. Auch aus anderen Gründen...", den zweiten Satz murmelte er leise, und Bulma dachte sich nichts dabei.  
"Ok.", sagte sie und holte die Senzu aus der Tasche, "Hier. Iss das."  
Vegeta grinste und kaum hatte er die Senzu gegessen, fühlte er sich besser denn je. Keine Schmerzen mehr, keine Verletzungen. Genial!  
"Wow. Das ....Zeug ist toll!", sagte er, "Wo sind meine Sachen?", fragte er anschließend.  
"Das war Müll... ich hab sie weggeschmissen..."  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Stimmt. Aber, es ist dir klar, dass ich nicht soooo rumlaufen kann..."  
"Das ist erstmal egal...du hast mir was versprochen, hälst du dich daran?"  
Vegeta sprang aus dem Bett und Bulma sah im ersten Moment weg. Er hatte ja nichts an.  
"Was ist? Du hast mich doch schonmal ausgezogen...", sagte er, "Bin ich so hässlich?"  
"N-nein...im Gegenteil."  
Vegeta verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen.  
"Ich nehm das als Kompliment an... aber zu deiner Frage...ja, ich halte es diesmal. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, auch wenn es gegen den Willen deiner Leute war. Normalerweise hättest du mich sterben lassen sollen. Aber weil du mir trotzdem geholfen hast, bin ich dir sehr, sehr dankbar....das ist das erste Mal, das ich das zu jemandem sage..."  
Bulma drehte sich wieder um und sah ihm absichtlich in die Augen.  
"Was willst du jetzt tun?"  
"Zuerst wär's nett, wenn ich was zum Anziehen hätte. Mehr sehen wir später."  
"WIR?!?"  
"Ok, ich kann auch von hier abhauen, aber dann kann ich dir nicht garantieren, dass ich keine Menschen töte. Außerdem bin ich dir was schuldig."  
Bulma nickte zögernd. Sollte das jetzt heißen, Vegeta wollte HIER wohnen? Naja, besser als sonstwo...  
Sie drehte sich um und zeigte zum Schrank. "Da dürften Sachen drin sein. Ich warte draußen, Vegeta."  
Vegeta sah ihr hinterher, bis die Tür sich geschlossen hatte. Dann schmiss er sich wieder auf's Bett.  
"Mann! Was ist los mit mir? Ich bin ja wie umgekrempelt..... jedesmal, wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist, vergess ich alle Hintergedanken... das...kann doch nicht wahr sein. Was geht mit mir vor?", fragte er sich.  
Anschließend stand er doch auf und ging zum Schrank. Er fand eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt. Wie es schien, hatte Bulma seine stiefel und Handschuhe gesäubert und aufbewahrt.  
"Wieso tut sie das für mich?", fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Eine Weile später öffnete er die Tür und entdeckte Bulma, die mit einem Funktelefon am Ohr den Flur auf und ab ging. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem lehnte er sich an selbige.  
"Ja...verstanden....ja...alles klar....ja!....Dann bis nächste Woche."  
Genervt drückte Bulma die 'Off'-Taste und lies das Telefon in ihrer Jackentasche verschwinden.  
"Was ...oder wer was das?", fragte Vegeta.  
"Ein Kunde. Ein sehr nerviger. Ich hab ihm einen Termin für nächste Woche verpasst... aber was sag ich dir das, du weißt sowieso nicht, wovon ich spreche."  
"Stimmt. Und jetzt?"  
  
Bulma musterte Vegeta überrascht. Dabei musste sie grinsen. Er sah wirklich verdammt gut aus, dagegen gab es keine Einwände. Aber immerhin war er es, der Yamcha getötet hatte. Und das würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen.   
"Was willst du jetzt tun? Eine Hausbesichtigung?!?", fragte Bulma.   
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich sehe es nur so, dass ich nicht von hier weg kann. Würdest du mir sagen, wo Kakarott ist?"  
Bulma grinste sarkastisch:  
"Na klar! Wenn ich dir das sage, tötest du ihn auf der Stelle. Pah! So blöd bin ich auch nicht."  
"Dann werde ich ihn suchen. Früher oder später."  
"Das tust du nicht!!", sagte Bulma, jetzt in einem etwas lauteren Tonfall.  
"Ach...und wie willst du das verhindern?", meinte Vegeta überlegen.  
  
Verdammt, er hat Recht, dachte sie, Wie will ich das anstellen. Er ist viel schlauer als ich annahm.  
"Ähm..."  
"Tja...aber nee. Lass mal. Ich bin Prinz Vegeta und ich werde mich schon nicht herablassen einen wehrlosen Gegner zu töten. Ich warte, bis er wieder wohl auf ist. Dann ist er fällig."  
Bulma hörte jedes Wort, aber dann wurde sie stuzig.  
"Moment... wer sagst du bist du?"  
"Ich bin Prinz Vegeta. Der einzig wahre Saiyajinprinz. Höchstpersönlich."  
"Nani? Ist das...dein Ernst? Ei...ein Prinz?!?"  
"Ja. Hast du Probleme damit? Aber bringen tut mir das nichts, weil es eben neben Kakarott und mir keine anderen Saiyajins mehr gibt."  
  
Bulma's Kiefer klappte runter.   
E-ein Prinz..., DER und ein Prinz???  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. Aber sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie nur fassungslos da stand und Vegeta anstarrte.  
"War das so ein Schock für dich?", fragte Vegeta nach einer Weile und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dabei blickte er ihr in die Augen.  
  
Das ist zu viel für mich...., dachte Bulma und kippte um.  
  
Vegeta konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, bevor sie au dem Boden aufschlug.  
"He! Wa-was hast du?", fragte er erschrocken und wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. "Bulma? Hallo. Kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Aber sie reagierte nicht, denn sie stand seltsamer Weise irgendwie unter Schock.  
Vegeta fühlte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Das wäre jetzt DIE Chance zu entkommen und Kakarott ausfindig zu machen, aber er konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach hier liegen lassen. Bulma hatte einfach zu viel für ihn getan.  
Er nahm sie auf die Arme und brachte sie zurück in das Zimmer, wo er die letzten Tage verbracht hatte. Dort legte er sie auf das Bett und sah auf sie herab.  
  
"Komm zu dir.", sagte er und fasste nach ihrer Hand. So stand er etwa eine halbe Stunde regungslos da, bis Bulma von selbst wieder zu sich kam.  
"Uhhh....was war das? Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie erwachte, aber dann merkte sie, dass jemand ihre Hand festhielt. Eine weiß-behandschuhte Hand.  
"Vegeta...du?"  
Vegeta war wie in Trance und war mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Als er sich angesprochen fühlte, lies er sie los und drehte sich um.  
Bulma stand auf und wusste nicht mehr was los war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er ein Prinz war, an mehr konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.  
Vegeta ging ans Fenster und starrte über die Stadt hinaus. Sie befanden sich hier sicherlich im 5. oder 6. Stock.  
  
Allmählig fang ich an ihn zu mögen, dachte Bulma, als sie ihn von hinten betrachtete.  
Aber was denke ich da? Der Kerl hat Yamcha, Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu auf dem Gewissen! Und wie er Goku, Gohan und Kuririn zugerichtet hat, das... sollte ich ihm nicht verzeihen...  
  
"Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?", fragte Vegeta, als die Stille andauerte.  
"In der Capsule Corporation. Der reichsten Firma dieses Planeten. Dieses Haus sowie die Firma gehört meinem Vater, aber ich werde sie bald übernehmen."  
"Wow. Und ich dachte, hier sind alle Häuser so riesig. Und mit sowas ist Kakarott befreundet?"  
"Ich kenne ihn schon seit 13 Jahren."  
"Soso..."  
  
Vegeta drehte sich wieder zu ihr um.   
"Ich hätte eine Frage...nein, eigentlich sogar mehrere..."  
"Was?"  
"Hast du eine Ahnung, wo ich hinkönnte? Meine Raumkapsel ist kaputt und ich kann nicht mehr weg. Ich will dir hier nicht zur Last fallen..."  
"Du redest so, als würde ich dich seit Jahren kennen. Vegeta, du bist ein Saiyajin. Du hast die Hälfte meiner Freunde getötet und die andere Hälfte liegt halb tot im Krankenhaus. ich weiß nicht, wieviele du schon getötet hast, aber ein Mörder bist du auf jeden Fall. Aber....trotz alledem...ich weiß nicht. Einerseits wünschte ich, du wärst tot, aber.... andererseits...", sie sah von ihm weg. Er starrte sie die ganze Zeit still an, das konnte sie nicht haben, "....andererseits...."  
"...findest du mich gar nicht so schlimm!"  
"Oder das.", meinte Bulma und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Das liegt daran, dass ich.... nun, ich weiß auch nicht wieso, aber du hast mir das Leben gerettet und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um mich angemessen bei dir zu bedanken. Nur dir hab ich es zu verdanken, dass ich hier jetzt stehe. Ist das Grund genug, weshalb ich mich dir gegenüber nicht so .... grausam verhalte?"  
Bulma nickte nur.  
"Sieh es aus meiner Sicht. Es ist das erste mal, dass sich jemand von sich aus um mich kümmert. Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich auf mich allein gestellt. Sehr einsam, über 20 Jahre lang. Deswegen bin ich auch so wie ich bin. Ich hatte nie eine Person, mit der ich reden konnte. Und das ich jetzt hier auf so einem Planeten mit mickrigen Lebewesen bin, und auch noch mit einer FRAU rede... tss.... an sowas hätte ich nichtmal im Traum gedacht."  
  
Vegeta schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Bulma stand nur vor ihm und wusste nicht genau, was sie jetzt sagen sollte. Vegeta war ein sehr komplexer Saiyajin. Durch seinen Verstand stieg er wohl nichtmal selbst durch.  
Nein, nein, nein! Das kann nicht wahr sein!, dachte Bulma. Sie spürte plötzlich das Verlangen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. NEIN! Ich...hab mich doch nicht etwa.. in Vegeta verliebt?! Das ist unmöglich!, dachte sie. Aber er fiel ihr ins Auge. Er war schön, sehr schön in ihren Augen. Schöner als Yamcha es jemals gewesen war. Und er ...  
  
"Bulma?... Ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Wenn du nicht willst, brauchst du's nicht tun."  
Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und Bulma fing an zu schwitzen. Was wollte er jetzt!?  
Ehe sie sich versah, hatte er seine starken Arme um sie gelegt und Bulma schloss die Augen. Ich träume, dachte sie daraufhin.  
"Sag mir was das ist, das mich hierzu veranlasst. Ich weiß nicht warum ich das tu... warum ?"  
Bulma wusste jetzt, dass es ihm genauso ging. Aber Vegeta hatte zuvor noch nie jemanden geliebt und wusste daher nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Sie holte Luft und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände auf die Schultern. Vegeta hatte die Augen geschlossen und Bulma merkte, wie aufgeregt er war. Jetzt wusste sie nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie führte ihre Lippen zu seinen und küsste ihn.  
Vegeta war im ersten Augenblick wie elektrisiert. Was war mit ihm los?   
  
Er lies sie ruckartig los und taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Dabei hatte er die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
"Was...was soll das?!?", fragte er mehr zu sich selbst, als an jemand anderesn gewandt.  
Er hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn und brachte sich zum Nachdenken.  
"Was... was.. ich versteh nicht, warum?!"  
Er war vollkommen durcheinander und seufzte.  
"Gomen, ich.... bin.... wohl nicht klar im Kopf."  
Er ging wieder zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Mittlerweile war es schon Abend geworden.  
  
Bulma stand erst nur überrumpelt im Zimmer herum und verfolgte Vegeta's Handeln.  
"Es... tut mir Leid... Ich kenn dich nicht mal richtig und... ich lass dich lieber alleine.", sagte sie und ging in Richtung Tür. Als sie dort angekommen war meinte Vegeta: "Nein!...bleib."  
Bulma fuhr herum und sah, dass Vegeta sich ihr zugewandt hatte. Sie konnte den verwirrten Ausdruck richtig in seinen Augen sehen.   
"Bulma... was ist mit mir los? Bevor ich hier war, hab ich mich noch nie so gefühlt. Ich kann das nicht ... beschreiben."  
Bulma selbst wusste ganz genau, was mit Vegeta los war. Genau das selbe wie mit ihr nämlich. Er hatte sich irgendwie in sie verliebt, obwohl Bulma nicht wusste, seit wann Saiyajins zu sowas im Stande waren. Vergliechen mit Radditz war Vegeta ganz anders. Diese Veränderung war eingetroffen, seit sie ihn gerettet hatte.   
"Hilf mir! Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Irgendwie ... ich weiß nicht wieso du... Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Wieso?"  
"Vegeta, ich verstehe was du grade fühlst. Das ist neu für dich, nicht wahr?"  
Zögernd nickte er und starrte Bulma fasziniert an. Dann schluckte er und meinte: "Das vorhin...ich... w-weiß nicht... Warum... es....es... hat mir.... irgendwie gefallen.", sagte er abgehackt und Bulma kam auf ihn zu.  
"Vegeta, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Alles was du brauchst, ist ein bisschen Zuneigung. Es sei denn, du willst das nicht."  
"Nani? Ich... es tut mir leid, ich... ich... mir geht so viel durch den Kopf, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."  
"Sag am besten gar nichts. Bleib ruhig. Vegeta, das Gefühl nennt man Liebe. Schonmal gehört?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du kannst davor nicht entkommen. Beschreib mir was du grade denkst."  
"O-O-okay. Wie vorhin. Ich möchte dich umarmen und ...gomen, ich denke schon wieder so einen Müll."  
"Vegeta, ich verstehe dich. Komm her. Ich weiß was du willst.", sagte sie und Vegeta tat einige Schritte auf sie zu. Dann griff sie nach seinen Händen und führte sie zu ihrer Hüfte. Vegeta starrte sie dabei gebannt an und ihm Stand die Ungewissheit ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
"Entspann dich Vegeta. Tu, was du für richtig hälst. Du kannst nichts falsch machen."  
Bulma legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern und zog ihn fest an sich. Dann küsste sie ihn wieder und dieses Mal lies er es zu und erwiderte den Kuss.  
'Also, dafür, dass er das noch nie gemacht hat, läufts doch gut.', dachte Bulma. Und sie wunderte sich immer noch, wer sich das ausgedacht hat. Wieso haben sie grade er und sie ineinander verliebt. Noch verschiedenere Leute gab es nicht. Er war doch genau das Gegenteil von dem Vegeta, der gegen Goku gekämpft hatte.  
"Bulma. Du gefällst mir. Ich ... will mehr als nur das. Gomen, das ist alles neu für mich, aber irgendwie..."  
"Pssst...ich weiß Vegeta. Mir geht es genau wie dir.", sagte sie und meinte anschließend: "Vegeta. Du kannst tun, was du willst. Mach einfach das was du willst."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja. Das sagt dir bestimmt dein Instinkt. Und wenn nicht, dann weiß ich auch nicht."  
"Wie du meinst. Ich will nur nichts falsches machen.", sagte er zögernd.  
Bulma fing leise an zu lachen.   
"Was ist?", fragte er.  
"Nichts. Aber es ist bloß etwas komisch mit dir."  
"Warum denn. Ich hab sowas noch nie gemacht."  
"Du bist doch ein Mann oder nicht? Dann wirst du wissen, was du tun musst."  
"Aha.", sagte er und sah sie eine Weile an, "Ich glaube ich verstehe..." 


End file.
